mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō
is a Japanese light novel series by Hiroshi Sakurazaka, with illustrations by Miki Miyashita. As of March 25, 2009, six volumes have been published by Shueisha under their Super Dash Bunko imprint. A new edition of the first light novel was released on April 25, 2008. A manga adaptation started serialization in the ''shōnen magazine Jump Square on August 4, 2008. An anime adaptation was announced in October 2008. On July 11, 2009, the anime began airing in Japan on the networks BS11, AT-X and Bandai Channel, while also simulcast worldwide via Crunchyroll. It ran for 12 episodes, ending on September 26, 2009. Plot The story revolves around Koyomi Morishita, a clumsy high school freshman girl who is often mistaken for a grade-schooler because of her shortness. Koyomi becomes a disciple of Misa Anehara, a 25-year-old graduate student who happens to be one of the most powerful modern-day magicians. Characters ; : A bumbling first year high school student who has the body of a child. Since she is only 146 cm (4 ft 9 1/2 in) tall, she is often mistaken for an elementary school student when she is wearing her own clothes. She gets lousy grades, is not very athletic, and doesn't really have anything about herself to brag about, so she decides to go a magic school that she saw in a flyer in order to change herself. She has the unusual ability of being able to take any code (spell) and changing it into a washbasin summoning code. This ability has gradually been improving. ; : She is one of the most powerful modern-magic users. She is a 25-year-old college student who is majoring in programming. She is been able to make practical use of her abilities as a leading modern magic user. She has no qualms about using magic to manipulate the will of normal people and uses it to help people sell products. The flyer which Koyomi read was distributed by the magic school run by Misa's grandfather, and Misa becomes Koyomi's magic teacher because of this. She has a sweet and laid-back personality but lacks common sense. As a hobby, she likes to buy useless things such as banana hangers and curry roux meant for large establishments from the internet. Her mother died when she was young, so she raised her younger brother Soshiro. ; : A natural-born mage, she has purple eyes and silver hair. She is quick-learned at magic, seeing a complex spell and repeating it perfectly, without practicing. She has a staff and a spell book left to her by her great-grandfather, and usually wears white. She was often teased at elementary school and stared at in public because of her doll-like appearance. ; : The class representative of Koyomi's school, she is quiet and a model student. She is a quick learner, compared to Koyomi, of modern-magic. Although she is fairly skilled, she cannot see daemons, ghostscripts, and jinis because she cannot detect magic. ; : The younger brother of Misa, he is more sensible and serious, compared to his sister. He is usually seen doing chores around the residence. He mostly scolds Misa because of her illogical actions, but he also deeply cares about her. Theme songs ; Opening theme : "programming for non-fiction" - Natsuko Aso ; Ending theme : "Made in WONDER" - Aki Misato References External links *Light novels official website *Manga official website *Anime official website * Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Super Dash Bunko ja:よくわかる現代魔法 ru:Yokuwakaru gendaimahou zh:簡單易懂的現代魔法